


What they grow to be

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: + have low expectations, Alternate Universe- Hogwarts, First attempt at fic writing so be gentle, Hogwarts AU, Total fluff because I am absolute trash, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their rivalry had begun back in their first year. The Pureblood Princess of Slytherin and Gryffindor's Goldenboy. Opposites on the surface and yet so similar within, they were drawn to each other from the very beginning. </p>
<p>- Bellarke Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There are more important things

Their rivalry had begun back in their first year. The Pureblood Princess of Slytherin and Gryffindor's Goldenboy. Opposites on the surface and yet so similar within, they were drawn to each other from the very beginning. 

 

Bellamy remembered seeing her sauntering in to Transfiguration with her gaggle of Slytherins, her head held high and her shoulders squared. She tossed her pale blonde curls over her shoulder as she sat down in between two other girls clad in silver and green scarves and robes emblazoned with the Slytherin emblem. Professor McGonagall leveled her with an unimpressed look.

"Miss Griffin." She said coolly. "It is polite to apologize when you enter my class ten minutes late." Clarke had met her gaze evenly.

"We are sorry Professor." She insisted. "It will not happen again." Professor McGonagall hummed in agreement.

"Let us hope not." She chided. "10 points from Slytherin." The rest of the Slytherin first years had groaned and grumbled at that, but Clarke met the punishment with a polite smile, and cool eyes. 

 

That was Clarke Griffin, all cool indifference and seemingly effortless excellence. From their very first class, she answered every question with a confident hand punching the air and a smug description. In theory, she was the best student in their year. She developed a dislike for Bellamy early on, because he challenged her. He may not have known much about magic, but he caught on quickly and spells seemed to come naturally to him. Clarke's brilliance came from practice, while Bellamy's came from talent. It infuriated her that he could match her skill without really trying. Her annoyed glares and muttered trash talk quickly became explicit competition, and Bellamy retaliated eagerly. 

 

***

 

Every classroom became a battleground for the pair, and they constantly fought to one up each other in magical prowess. Their mutual stubbornness made an unrelenting and ever-accelerating war between the two of them. Bellamy and Clarke watched each other carefully; always quick to gloat when they mastered a spell before the other and even quicker to glare when they fell behind. They took to sitting next to one another in classes simply to have a better view of the other's performance, going against the house division of the unspoken seating arrangements. 

Clarke snapped during a Transfiguration class, when Bellamy managed to change a matchstick completely in to a needle before Clarke made a single alteration to her own matchstick. When everyone else cleared out of the classroom, she stayed stubbornly behind, staring intently at the matchstick and grinding out the transformation spell through gritted teeth. 

"Just relax Princess." Bellamy slid back in to his seat beside her. "You're over thinking it." Clarke scowled.

"Shut up Blake." She flicked her hair out of her eyes, gripping the match hard enough to snap it. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her, plucking the matchstick from her clutch.

"Seriously, Griffin." He said, his dark eyes locking her gaze intently. "Just take a deep breath and try again." She snatched the matchstick back angrily, trying to draw in a long breath subtly so that Bellamy wouldn't think she was taking his advice. Clarke exhaled the spell slowly and calmly, choking back a gasp as the end of the match elongated to a point and silver began to creep up the wood. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, instead shooting a glare at Bellamy.

"That had nothing to do with you." She assured him, but he only grinned back at her.

"You're welcome Princess." His voice was annoyingly smug as he scooped up his books and swaggered out of the classroom. She tucked the half-transformed matchstick in to the pocket of her robes and hurried to lunch in the Great Hall, Bellamy's words grating at her irritatingly.


	2. Show what we truly are

It was in their second year that they both became the youngest seekers of the century for their respective Quidditch teams, though Clarke liked to remind Bellamy that the title really belonged to her given her birthday was a month after his own. Games between Slytherin and Gryffindor became another medium for their personal vendetta, as they raced around the field bashing in to each other and zooming after the snitch. Clarke had bet Bellamy five galleons that she would catch a snitch before he did, and Bellamy hated that his stubborn pride made him accept. Truthfully, he didn't have five galleons to give if she won the bet, and he was unwilling to face the embarrassment of being unable to pay up. 

 

Luckily, he caught the snitch in his third game, launching himself off his broom to snag it mid-air before tumbling to the ground. The sprained ankle, bruised ribs and broken broom were worth it for five galleons and that brilliant annoyed look Clarke got whenever she was beaten. She paid him at breakfast the next morning, silently dumping five golden coins beside his bowl of porridge. He pocketed the money grinning at her, and she snarled back at him as she went to sit with her fellow Slytherins. The glorious win Bellamy had lead the Gryffindor team to the day before made him very popular within the house, and he was constantly being congratulated and clapped on the shoulder by older housemates and even Professors. He reveled in the praise, though he dared to say that he enjoyed Clarke's annoyance just as much. 

"Don't get used to it." Clarke barked at him, after McGonagall had graced him with a rare smile when they entered Transfiguration. "I'll destroy you next game." Bellamy rolled his eyes but he had to admit it was likely. Anya, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, had lent him her old broom after she discovered that he couldn't afford any form of decent one. Now that he had broken that Cleansweep Six, he would be stuck riding the rickety old school broomsticks that barely stayed airborne. 

 

Two weeks later, only a few days before the Slytherin game, one of the Hogwarts owls dropped a long, brown paper package on to Bellamy's breakfast. The tag read only his name, written in neat cursive, and had no sender. Miller and Monroe nagged at him to open it, and it wasn't long before half the Gryffindor table was gathered around the package eagerly awaiting it's opening. Bellamy tore at the paper eagerly, stripping it away to reveal a broomstick. He hefted it up for the other's to see, and tilted his head to read the gold inscription on the handle. 

"Nimbus 2000." Anya was suddenly at his shoulder, gingerly running her fingers over the name. "Where did you get this?" She asked, eyebrows arching. Bellamy shook his head incredulously.

"I don't know." His friends crowded around him, marveling at the broom that was apparently the fastest model in the world. Bellamy searched the package for any indication of sender, but came up empty. Soon the gift had attracted the attention of other tables, and Bellamy found Clarke looking at him with a small smile.   
Later, as he carried the broom back to his dormitory, Clarke fell in to step beside him on the staircase up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Nice broom." She commented, nodding at the Nimbus 2000. "Maybe now you'll be able to keep up with me." Bellamy snorted.

"Right." He scoffed, as Clarke shrugged eloquently and peeled away from his side, heading to the dungeon for Potions. 

 

Bellamy had his head bent over his cauldron when he heard his name. Clarke's gang of Slytherins were looking at him snidely, and nudging Clarke with their shoulders as they commented on the events of that morning.

 

"How could that little mudblood afford a Nimbus?" One asked, her lip curling as she looked at Bellamy.   
"Must be some sort of charity." Another added, shooting him a smug look. Clarke leveled her classmates with a scathing glare.

"Shut up." She commanded. "And don't call him that." The other girls exchanged confused looks, but kept their mouths shut for the duration of the class. Bellamy couldn't help but watch Clarke, wondering why she would bother to defend him, and hating how much he liked the fact that she was just a regular stuck-up Princess as opposed to an elitist asshole with muggle prejudice. It wasn't the first time his blood status had come up and been used as an indictment against him, and it wouldn't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short I promise they'll get longer as I get the hang of this! x


	3. What you fear most of all

Octavia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts during the summer holidays before Bellamy's third year, and he used the five galleons he had won from Clarke to buy her an owl, both as a gift and so that their mother could more easily write to them. He lead her through Diagon Alley, while she bounced up and down on her toes and tugged him towards shop windows to look at anything and everything that caught her eye. Their mother had given them all the money she could spare to convert to galleons, and they had also received a small sum of money from Hogwarts to buy their books and equipment. Octavia didn't really need much, as Bellamy had given her all the books she needed from his first year and a set of robes he had outgrown. Most of the money went towards a cauldron and a wand for Octavia, and robes for Bellamy, as well as a handful of books. Miller and his father accompanied them, shouting them delicious ice creams and sweets as they shopped. Once they got home, Bellamy helped Octavia pack her trunk and patiently answered all her many questions about what it was like at Hogwarts. Both of them were counting the days until they would leave for school.

The Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor, and Octavia slid in to the seat next to Bellamy he had been saving with a giddy smile. She hugged him, and grinned as the older Gryffindor's congratulated and welcomed her. Bellamy introduced her to all the amazing food Hogwarts had to offer and couldn't help but smile as he watched his sister take everything in with wonder and amazement. 

"Hope you're as good a Quidditch player as you're brother." Indra, a fifth-year beater on the Quidditch team, told Octavia. "We could use another one of him." Octavia blushed a little and explained she had never played Quidditch before. Indra waved her hand.

"Neither had he." She countered, jerking her head towards Bellamy. He nudged Octavia's shoulder and gave her a smile, which she returned warmly.

"You'll be great at Quidditch." Bellamy assured. "Lots of yelling, trash talk and knocking people around." O snorted with laughter and shoved his shoulder good-naturedly. 

 

Bellamy was right; Octavia was great at Quidditch. She managed to keep up with the others at tryouts, despite no experience on a broom. Anya admitted she was impressed, but ultimately that a fourth year at the tryouts was better. Octavia just shrugged when Bellamy told her, saying she'd practice and get in next year. The Slytherin team came to the field to begin their own tryouts just as the Gryffindor's were leaving, and Bellamy caught Clarke watching him and Octavia intently. 

"Princess," Bellamy greeted, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Blake." She replied. "I guess I should find another name for you now that there's another Blake in our midst." Clarke gestured after Octavia, who was walking back towards the castle with the rest of his housemates. 

"Nah." He decided, grinning at her as he brushed past her shoulder. "Blake's your thing. I like it." Her scoff rang in his ears the whole journey back to the common room.

 

The next Gryffindor v. Slytherin game was brutal, and it made Bellamy glad that Octavia hadn't made it on to the Quidditch team. Bellamy and Clarke sped around the field, wiping the rain from their eyes and dodging bludgers everywhere they went. They could hardly see the snitch through the sleet rain, let alone catch it, and most of the time they were flying around blindly, alternately following each other to where they hoped the snitch might be. Bellamy was hovering below the majority of the action, desperately searching for a glint of gold when he heard the shout.

"Blake!" Indra's voice rang across the field, and Bellamy looked in just enough time to duck the bludger barreling towards his head. He was still in a dip when he heard Clarke's cry. The bludger had smashed in to her chest, and when Bellamy looked back she was tumbling towards the ground, her broom well out of reach. He zoomed towards her, trying to catch her arm or robes or anything that might slow her fall. She hit the ground before he could reach her, and Bellamy stumbled off his broom and scrambled towards where she lay in the sand.

"Clarke?" He asked, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Clarke remained still, her limbs twisted at painful angles and her eyes closed. A handful of Infirmary staff hurried across the field, along with Professor McGonagall and two third year Slytherins. Bellamy watched helplessly as they loaded her on to a floating stretcher and walked with her back to the castle. 

 

He went to see her the next day, though he didn't quite know why. Clarke was sitting upright in an infirmary bed, tugging at a loose thread on her blanket. She looked up when he came in, and she was clearly surprised to see him.

"Blake." She said by way of a greeting. "What are you doing here?" Bellamy just shrugged, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"Sue me Princess I wanted to see if you were okay." He grumbled. "You fell pretty hard, and because of me." Clarke shook her head.

"It isn't your fault you ducked." She assured him. "Sweet of you to worry though." Clarke grinned maliciously.

"I'm not heartless Princess." Bellamy reasoned. "Doesn't mean I dislike you any less." Clarke hummed in sarcastic agreement, and Bellamy threw his hands up and left the infirmary to the sound of her laughter.


	4. Strong as we are united

It was in their fourth year that things changed between Clarke and Bellamy.

They learnt better and more complicated jinxes and hexes, and they loved to use them on each other. It started when Bellamy hit Clarke with a Steleus hex and she sneezed through every answer she tried to give in Charms, earning a lot of snickering from her Gryffindor classmates. Clarke retaliated with a Jelly-legs Jinx that sent Bellamy tumbling down two flights of stairs while the Slytherin gang watched and sneered. He revolutionized the war by jinxing Clarke so that she could say nothing but: 'Bellamy Blake is superior to me in every way.' She stubbornly kept her mouth shut through the entirety of Potions, glaring at Bellamy dangerously the whole time. He fought to keep the shit-eating grin off his face, and failed dismally. That grin vanished when Clarke jinxed him back.

"Clarke Griffin is my god." He told Miller on their way to Charms, which prompted every one of his classmates to ask him continuous questions throughout the lesson to goad him in to saying it again. 

 

Bellamy waited to get his revenge, wanting to keep the suspense in their little game. He waited two weeks before finally striking, jinxing Clarke to make dolphin sounds every time she opened her mouth. Their entire Ancient Runes class erupted in laughter, and Clarke gave him a deadly glare as she gritted her teeth and pursed her lips together. Bellamy took the detention from Professor Babbling with a smile, and sat back in his chair smugly as the class continued to snicker at Clarke's red face and burning glare. 

"You should be flattered Princess." Bellamy leaned in and whispered to her. "Dolphins are intelligent creatures." She twitched away from him with an indignant chatter. 

 

The war continued to rage, and not without casualties. Bellamy got a 'T' on an Ancient Runes essay that Clarke had jinxed so that it read only 'I love Clarke Griffin more than even the sound of my own voice' written over and over again in his handwriting. Clarke got detention for hexing Bellamy so that all the hair on his body turned bright pink. He couldn't speak for Clarke, but Bellamy was growing tired of coming up with new ways to humiliate her, and he was definitely sick of being humiliated. He held out his hand to her in Potions, his eyebrows arched in question. "Truce?" Bellamy asked, shaking as Clarke took his hand. 

"Truce." She agreed. "I was running low on creativity anyway, though full disclosure I did manage to change the Slytherin password to 'Bellamy Blake is a tool’ for the rest of the week." 

"I see what you mean about running low on creativity." He countered, and Clarke elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

"What's with you and Griffin?" Raven asked, sliding in to the seat next to him in Charms. Bellamy looked at her warily.

"What do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, causing Raven to roll her own.

"I mean why has Miller bet me fifty sickles you'll be getting it on by the end of term?" She clarified, reaching to pluck a spare quill from his bag. Bellamy choked on an incredulous scoff.

"Miller's an idiot." He managed. "We've been at each other's throats since first year we don't even like each other."

"Right." Raven drew out the word in sarcasm. "Well I'd tone down the flirting if I were you because half our year is betting on when you'll get over yourselves and get together and I'm set to lose some money if you don't quit it." 

"Flirting?" Bellamy blinked incredulously.

"Yeah." She asserted. "The teasing, the banter, the 'I love Bellamy' jokes." Her words followed him around for the rest of the week, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did flirt with Clarke, and that she did flirt back. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he couldn't look at their rivalry the same way again. 

 

"What's up with you?" Clarke demanded a few weeks later, stopping him in the hallway. Bellamy huffed as he yanked his arm out of her grip. 

"Nothing." He grumbled. 

"You've been avoiding me like a Spattergroit victim." She elaborated. "Please tell me it's because you failed Runes and can't bear to face me in all my 'Outstanding' glory."

"Yeah right Griffin." He snorted in sarcastic laughter. "Didn't realize you'd miss me so much." Clarke blushed at that, and Bellamy bit his tongue.

"I didn't." She shot back. "I just-" Bellamy waited, suspecting she wouldn't be able to finish that sentence. She pursed her lips and looked at him, schooling her expression back in to the cool, calm face she wore everyday.

"I was worried about you, I'm not heartless." Clarke spoke carefully and deliberately. "Doesn't mean I dislike you any less." She pushed past him and hurried to catch up with her fellow Slytherins.


	5. A way of coming back to us

Raven kissed Bellamy their first day of fifth year. She pushed him in to a corner and kissed him fiercely, the front of his robes fisted in her hands. Bellamy kissed her back, though he wasn't sure why they were kissing in the first place. Raven was very attractive, and they were friends, but there had never been anything else between them. She pulled away from him, her eyes dark and cold. 

"What was that?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall. 

"A distraction." Raven explained, turning on her heels and marching towards Potions, her hands in fists at her sides. 

Bellamy served as Raven's 'distraction' for the next week. He learned he was distracting her from Finn Collins, a Hufflepuff kid she's been dating since she was twelve who'd dumped her over summer for some unknown reason. She would sporadically find him on the grounds and lead him to some secluded corner, or else she would purposely drag him in front of Finn. Bellamy didn't dislike kissing Raven, but he mostly went along with it because he didn't want to hurt her or piss her off. Their weird arrangement lasted just over a week before Clarke came in to the Potions lab at break and found them pressed up against the wall. She let out a strangled cry, and the two of them leapt away from each other hastily as soon as they heard it. Bellamy looked at Clarke, who stared back at the both of them with wide eyes.

"I- I'm sorry." She mumbled, staggering back towards the door. "I'm sorry I- I'll go." Clarke slammed the door behind her and Raven cursed.  
"Fuck." She shouted, kicking a desk so it slid halfway across the room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bellamy blinked at her.

"I'm sorry." Raven went on, scooping her books up off the table. "This was a mistake I shouldn't have- yeah I'm sorry." She left, and Bellamy let her, unsure of why Raven was so upset and why he felt so bad that Clarke had been the one to find them.

-

Clarke started dating Finn Collins barely a week later, and Raven was an odd combination of heartbroken and seething mad. Bellamy tried not to break his nose every time he saw Finn with Clarke and Raven watching them miserably. He'd never liked Finn, and it went without saying that he pretty much hated him now. 

"I can beat him up if you like." Bellamy offered, and Raven looked up from the essay she was writing.

"Thanks, but I could do that myself." She asserted, sitting back in her chair. "He has every right to date Clarke, we aren't together anymore."

"Doesn't mean he isn't an asshole." He mumbled, coaxing a small smile from Raven.

"He is kind of an asshole." She agreed. "But he's like family to me and- I don't know I forgive him, partially." Bellamy shrugged in semi-understanding, knowing he would forgive Octavia for doing far worse. 

"Since when is Clarke in to him?" He asked, twirling his quill in his hand. "He doesn't exactly seem like the Princess' type." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're so thick." She commented, slamming the book she had been consulting shut and standing to put it back on the shelf. 

-

Finn and Clarke didn't last very long. Apparently she had dumped him, and he wasn't happy about it. He wouldn't leave her alone, pestering her between classes and insisting that he loved her. She always responded the same way, biting her lip and pushing past him, avoiding anyone's eyes whilst trying to look tall and stoic. 

"What's with Collins?" Bellamy asked her during Ancient Runes. Clarke jumped a little as he sat at her desk, giving him a wary look. They hadn't really talked since the beginning of the year, and Bellamy hated to admit that he sort of missed messing around with her. 

"I don't know." She said evenly, avoiding his eyes. 

"I can beat him up if you like." He offered yet gain. "Raven said no but honestly I would really like to punch him." Clarke didn't smile. 

"What do you want Bellamy?" She asked tiredly, still refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, genuinely taken aback by her hostility. 

"What do you want?" Clarke repeated, chewing on her lip absently. Bellamy couldn't imagine what she wanted him to say.

"I wasn't aware I had to want anything to talk to you." He said in a clipped tone.

"Please leave me alone." She ground out between her teeth. "I'm not in the mood." 

"As you wish Princess." Bellamy growled, grabbing his books and moving to an empty desk at the back of the class. It bothered him for days that she was mad at him, and furthermore it bothered him that it bothered him. He'd spent his Hogwarts life fighting with Clarke, what did it matter if she really disliked him? 

-

He was walking back from Quidditch when he heard two sixth year Slytherins talking. Bellamy picked up on Clarke's name immediately, and he slowed his pace in order to stay hidden behind the wall of the courtyard as he listened.

"She's a filthy hypocrite and a blood traitor." One of the girls spat, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "She walks around like she's some Pureblood princess above us all and then whores around with mudbloods."

"Better a blood traitor than a heinous bitch." Bellamy announced as he strode out in to the courtyard. The girls snarled at him.

"You should learn your place Blake." The girl with porcelain skin and white blonde hair asserted. "Going after Clarke Griffin like you're not a poor mudblood without a galleon to his name." Bellamy kept walking, not wanting to deign their hideousness with a response. Later, he did wonder what the girl had meant when she said he was 'going after' Clarke. 

-

"Hey." Bellamy grabbed Clarke's wrist. "I need to talk to you." She looked nervous, and she seemed scan their surroundings before nodding and following him to the empty Muggle Studies classroom. 

"What is it?" She asked quietly, her hands knotted together in front of her and her eyes downcast. 

"Look," He started. "I know they think there's something going on here and I'm sorry that people have been giving you shit about it." Clarke blinked at him. 

"Don't pretend they aren't I heard some sixth year assholes bitching about how you were a blood traitor or something and I don't know if it had anything to do with me," Bellamy paused, drawing in a deep breath. "But if it did I'm sorry. I won't sit with you or anything if it's going to make shit worse." There was a long silence where Clarke just looked at him blankly, like she didn't understand a word he had said.

"I don't give a shit if they think I'm a blood traitor." She explained, locking his gaze intently. "If they have a problem with me thinking muggles are humans and muggle-borns are still wizards or witches they're assholes and I wouldn't want their approval." Bellamy swallowed.

"Yeah," He tried. "But it still must suck to have your house against you." 

"Not the whole house." Clarke assured him. "Just a select few fuckwits." Bellamy snorted with laughter. 

"Seriously don't worry about it." She added, looking at him earnestly. "It doesn't bother me."

"It just-" He tried to form the right sentence. "It seems like it does. You've been so miserable lately and you've been avoiding me and I don't know I thought that might have been why."

"It isn't." She admitted, her voice suddenly small. "It's just been a shitty year with my dad and Finn and then- whatever I guess I've just been off, but that isn't your fault."

"Your dad?" Bellamy asked gently, not wanting to demand anything from her. Clarke nodded sadly.

"He died over summer." She explained. "My mom and I have barely spoken since. It's complicated." 

"I'm sorry." He said uselessly. Somehow, Clarke managed to smile at him.

"It's okay, or it will be." She said firmly. Bellamy couldn't help a warm smile as he looked at her.


	6. The unknown we fear

Bellamy and Octavia's mother died just before the end of his fifth year, and the Blake siblings were sent home alone to deal with the death of their only family. Hogwarts could accommodate them during the school year and over Christmas, but there was nothing they could do during the summer. Bellamy and Octavia had no living relatives they could turn to, and nowhere to go. The Millers invited the siblings to stay with them that summer, and though it was a tight squeeze for five people in their tiny townhouse, Bellamy was eternally grateful they were not in a muggle orphanage or left on the street.

They returned to Hogwarts the next school year shrouded in people's pity and their own despair. Bellamy had only just bordered the Hogwarts Express when he saw Clarke standing in the doorway of the Slytherin Prefect's compartment. He squeezed Octavia's shoulder and said goodbye to her, as Clarke approached him nervously.

"Hey." She began, her voice unsure and her eyes searching. "I'm so sorry about your mom." Bellamy forced a small smile.

"It's okay." He assured her, remembering what she had said to him last year about her father's death. "Or it will be." Clarke gave him a tentative smile, and Bellamy felt something tug at his chest. 

Clarke had suddenly and unexpectedly become one of his closest friends, and as the school year began, Bellamy found himself spending more and more time with her. They did almost everything they could together, often accompanied by some of their other friends like Raven, Monty, Jasper, Miller and Murphy. It happened in moments between time, without either of them saying it, but it wasn't long before Bellamy considered Clarke one of the people he loved most in the world. 

It was only a few weeks in to first term that Clarke started dating Lexa, and Bellamy really wanted to be happy for her. She liked Lexa, and it was clear that Lexa liked her, but there was always a rift between them caused by the fact that none of Clarke's friends really got along with the girl. They were very different, and maybe it was that fact that attracted them to the other initially, but it was also the thing that eventually broke them apart. When it ended Clarke was pragmatic about it, saying it was the best thing for both of them. Bellamy didn't want to admit that he was happy they had broken up, and he didn't want to think about how jealous he had been of Lexa when they weren't. Clarke was his friend and he wanted her to be happy, and it was awful for him to want to be the one who made her happy.

-

"I liked you." Clarke said suddenly. "A lot." They were in the Room of Requirement with a handful of friends and a large bottle of moonshine Monty had somehow made. All of them had decided to stay over Christmas, and Bellamy suspected it was for his and Octavia's benefit. Clarke had gone a little overboard with the alcohol, and was falling against his shoulder sleepily though she tried to sit upright.

"What?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"Fourth year, and fifth." She went on, hiccupping. "When I was avoiding you and you thought it was some blood status shit, it was because I liked you." It might have had something to do with the drinking but Bellamy felt giddily happy hearing that.

"Did you now Princess?" He teased, wrapping one arm around her.

"Mmm." She hummed in to his shoulder. "You were kissing Raven in the Potions lab, and I hated it." Bellamy squeezed her shoulder, remembering back to that day.

"Sorry about that." He said in a hushed voice. Clarke tried to shrug but it didn't really work. 

"S'okay." She mumbled. "You guys are just friends, and so are we." 

"Do you want to be just friends?" He asked softly, whispering in to her hair. She seemed to think on it for a long moment.

"I want to be friends." Clarke decided, her voice slow and sleepy. "Don't know about 'just'." Bellamy smiled.

She didn't exactly remember the events the next morning, which was Christmas Day. Their little gang, including Octavia, huddled around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, exchanging gifts between them and opening presents from their families. Bellamy had saved up all the money he could to buy Octavia a Cleansweep Seven, since she had made it on the Quidditch team the year before and had been stuck using the crappy school brooms and the occasional loan. He had worked a few summer jobs before Aurora had died, and he had made just enough to buy the two of them some second hand books for the new year and Octavia a Christmas present she really deserved. His sister flung her arms around him when she opened it, muttering how bad he was for wasting his money on her but thanking him for being such a stupidly generous big brother. Bellamy got an assortment of things from his friends, ranging from magical candies to knitted sweaters. He smiled and thanked everyone, looking around his circle of friends and family gratefully. Clarke locked his gaze, and he caught the tiny blush that betrayed the fact she remembered something of the night before. Bellamy just grinned at her.

-

Bellamy and Clarke had most of their classes together, and they took to spending long hours studying together in the library, trading essays for proof-reading and quizzing each other as quietly as they could. They went out on to the Quidditch field when it was free to practice spells, and though they kept up the friendly competition, working together made them a relatively unbeatable force for their classmates.   
"It's hardly fair." Raven complained, skimming the ingredients list for the Draught of the Dead potion they were making. Potions was the one subject Bellamy lacked in, and so he liked to pair up with Raven (who was a dab hand at it) to keep up with Clarke. 

"Huh?" Bellamy asked, stirring the mixture clockwise as Raven directed. 

"You and Clarke teaming up." She elaborated, dumping another ingredient in the cauldron. "It's like the Avengers assembling. Loki never stood a chance." Bellamy snorted with laughter. 

"Please tell me I'm Thor in this scenario." Raven scoffed.

"Clarke is Thor." She asserted. "She's practically royalty and she never gets any pop culture references. You can be Captain America." 

"I'll take it." He decided. Raven grinned at him slyly.

"Never thought I'd be able to say Captain America has a thing for Thor." Bellamy bumped her shoulder with his arm and rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up." He grumbled, eliciting another smile from Raven.

"If it makes you feel better," She added. "Thor has a thing for him too." 

-

They began Apparition classes late in their sixth year, and Bellamy and Clarke competed fiercely to see who would be the first to succeed. Two painfully boring lessons passed without incident before Bellamy heard the cry echoing through the Great Hall. Clarke was a few feet in front of him, having successfully apparated from her starting hoop, with a gaping and bloody wound on her right arm. Bellamy stared in horror at the chunk of flesh and muscle sitting inside the bright green hoop beside him, flicking his gaze back to Clarke as she staggered, clutching at her arm. Bellamy moved quickly, wrapping his arm around her good side and lowering her to the ground as she keeled over. Her shirt was soaked with red, and her blood had begun pooling on the stone floor. Bellamy held her, his arms shaking as the instructor pushed through the throng of students and barked that they needed to get her to the infirmary. Later, he realized he could have cast a simple hovering charm to transport her to Hospital Wing, but at the time he just scooped her up as gently as he could and carried her out of the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey had met them in the hallway, chewing on her lip nervously as she flicked her wand and Clarke hovered out of Bellamy's arms and drifted towards the infirmary. Bellamy had trailed behind; unsure of what to do when Madame Pomfrey took Clarke in to the Hospital Wing and closed the doors behind her. He waited nervously in the hall for half an hour before McGonagall came by and told him to go to his dorm.

Clarke was released from the Hospital Wing a few days later, looking perfectly fine though a little pale. Bellamy hugged her tightly, and she laughed in to his shoulder.

"Was totally worth it." She declared when they broke apart. Bellamy's eyebrows knit together.

"What?" He asked, as Clarke gave Raven a one armed hug. 

"Getting splinched." Clarke elaborated. "It was worth it because I beat you. I believe you owe me 20 sickles." Bellamy laughed.

"Sure thing Princess." He said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Technically you didn't fully apparate, so I could still win my money back." She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

-

"Bellamy." Her voice was oddly quiet. "What are you doing for the holidays?" Bellamy looked up from his Ancient Runes essay to find Clarke staring at him intently.

"Um." He set down his quill. "I don't know." Miller had said Bellamy and Octavia were welcome at his house over summer, but that had been almost a year ago and he hadn't mentioned it since. 

"I just- I wanted to say you and O could stay with me." Clarke explained, speaking very fast. "My mom is hardly ever around and we have more than enough space." Bellamy blinked at her.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "Your mom would be okay with that?" Clarke nodded.

"Yeah I asked her." She said. "It's totally fine, you know if you want to come. I just know Miller's house isn't very big and I don't know." Bellamy swallowed thickly.

"That would be great." He managed. "Thank you." Clarke waved her hand, loosing a nervous breath.


	7. After all this time

Clarke and Bellamy spent that summer together, hanging out in her giant house and playing Quidditch with Octavia in the yard and swimming in the nearby lake. It was nice, just having fun with his sister and his friend, and something Bellamy was not very accustomed to. Bellamy had generally spent his summers working, either at one of his many odd jobs or just around the house. His mother was rarely around since she worked two jobs, and most of Bellamy and Octavia's time was dedicated to looking after themselves. The Blake siblings reveled in their summer life with the Griffins, and it was the first year Bellamy was not counting down the days until their return to Hogwarts.

"What do you want to do after we graduate?" Clarke asked, as they lay on their backs in the soft grass beside the lake where Octavia was swimming. 

"I dunno." He admitted. "Probably just get a boring job at the Ministry. Say what you will about the muggle world but they had way more job opportunities." Clarke hummed in agreement.

"For us it's basically Ministry, St. Mungos or Hogwarts." She mused.

"Being a professor would be alright." He decided, turning his head to look at Clarke. "What about you?"

"My mom wants me to work at St. Mungos with her." She said. "I don't know I like the whole doctor thing but I don't really want to work with my mom for the rest of my life." Bellamy grunted.

"Become the new Madame Pomfrey." He suggested. "Then you can patch up dumb kids who accidentally hex themselves or fall down one of million flights of stairs." Clarke snorted indignantly.

-

When they returned to Hogwarts in September, it was clear something had changed. Bellamy and Clarke spent most of their time together, and it didn't go unnoticed. Their classmates watched them, and after interrogating Miller it was revealed that the 'Clarke and Bellamy' betting pool was bigger than ever. People made clear efforts to push them together, and even Clarke's signature glare could not deter them. 

"We call it shipping in the muggle world." Octavia explained, her fingers moving swiftly as she braided her hair out of her face. Bellamy gave her a warning stare, while Clarke cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, shrugging on her emerald green quidditch robes. 

"You and Bell are basically the whole school's OTP." O elaborated. 

"I don't know what that means." Clarke huffed. 

"One true pairing." Bellamy explained, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Ah." She mused, tying her hair back in a ponytail. "So it's like a relationship thing?" Octavia beamed. 

"Precisely." She agreed. "You two are like Han and Leia, or Steve and Bucky."

"I don't know who those people are." Clarke sighed, avoiding Bellamy's gaze as she hefted her broom up over her shoulder.

"They belong together." Octavia grinned, calling after Clarke as she left for the Slytherin change rooms to meet her teammates. "And so do you." She turned back to Bellamy with a malicious smile. 

"You are the worst." He growled at her. O sighed dramatically.

"It's your own fault for being so bad at flirting to the point that I have to do it for you." She insisted. 

"Shut up." Bellamy raked his hands through his hair, ignoring his sister's cackling laugh.

-

Christmas came around and Hogwarts emptied. Octavia went to spend the holiday with her boyfriend Lincoln, a seventh year Hufflepuff Bellamy had liked prior to finding him with his tongue down O's throat. He had since found Lincoln impossible to dislike, and they had struck up an odd sort of friendship. Bellamy had been expecting to have the school basically to himself and Peeves, and he was more than happy to find out that Clarke was staying at Hogwarts with him. 

"The whole school to ourselves." Clarke bumped his shoulder with her own as they shuffled through the snow back towards the castle. "What's your grand plan?" He turned to glance back at the gate as it creaked closed behind the hordes of departing students.

"I was planning on sleeping until midday and befriending a house elf so I can get breakfast in bed." He huffed, prompting Clarke to roll her eyes.  
"Come on Blake, where's your Christmas spirit?" She teased, unlooping her scarf as they entered the warm halls of Hogwarts. 

"I was also going to watch Home Alone on Raven's laptop." He reasoned. "That's Christmassy."

"You know I don't know what that is." She sighed.   
"I honestly don't understand how the wizarding world survives without 80s movies." Bellamy shook his head. "You are missing out."

"Enlighten me." Clarke replied, avoiding his eyes. "I'm the only Slytherin here, we can watch in the common room." He blinked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay." Clarke returned his grin. "Get ready, Raven has a lot of movies, and I intend to watch them all."

"Can't wait." She assured him.

-

The Slytherin common room was dark and creepy, like a Haunted House ride or something from a 70s horror movie. A dim green light illuminated the crackling fireplace and sleek black sofas, as well as the eerie skull decor.

"Nice place." Bellamy noted, flopping down beside Clarke on one of the leather sofas. "Homely." Clarke grimaced at her surroundings.

"We need a better decorator." She agreed, tucking her legs up underneath her. "Our current one clearly doesn't understand proper lighting or color balance." Bellamy laughed, flipping open Raven's silver laptop. The Blakes never had much in the way of luxury technology, so the lack of it at Hogwarts didn't bother them, but there were a handful of kids that snuck in their phones and laptops to provide a respite from the era of candlelight and steam engines the wizarding world was stuck in. He searched Raven's hard-drive, which was a cluttered mess of all the media content she managed to download over summer. Clarke watched eagerly, clearly intrigued, and Bellamy had to remind himself that she had likely never seen a computer before. It still baffled him how cut-off the world of magic could be. 

"Home Alone." He decided, double clicking on the icon. "A Christmas classic." Clarke nodded, leaning forward on her hands as she watched the opening credits roll. 

 

Bellamy spent more time watching Clarke than he did the movie. She was completely enthralled with everything on the screen, nudging his arm and asking him to explain various 'muggle-world' references throughout. 

"Why has Kevin not called someone?" She remarked, as Marv impaled his foot on the gigantic nail. "He has a phone, we saw it. He should call the police right? Or someone at least."

"Then there wouldn't be a movie Princess." He explained, tugging the blanket Clarke had brought from her room over his legs. "Just immerse yourself in the mindless entertainment." Clarke snorted with laughter.

 

Bellamy picked A New Hope next, figuring that if Clarke was only going to see a few movies in her lifetime, she had to see Star Wars. He also plugged the laptop in to the small silver box Raven had given him, describing it as a means of charging since there were no outlets in Hogwarts. He sat back on the couch, and Clarke inched closer to him, pulling the blanket up to her chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. They watched mostly in silence, and when the movie ended Clarke shoved him off the couch and told him to put on the next one. He could see she was fighting sleep all throughout the Empire Strikes Back, her eyelids fluttering and her head growing heavy on his shoulder. She audibly gasped when Darth Vader revealed he was Luke's father, and Bellamy couldn't help bursting out laughing at the shock on her face.  
"What?" Clarke asked, accusingly. He shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to stop his laughter.

"That 'plot twist'," He quoted. "Is just so well known it became it's own cliché, it's weird that you don't know it." 

"Shut up." She grumbled. "I'd never even heard of Star Wars before today, and come on the bad guy being the good guy's dad is intense!"

 

By the end of Empire, Clarke was struggling to keep her eyes open, and Bellamy was stifling yawns. Clarke decided they shouldn't watch Return of the Jedi yet, since she wanted to be fully alert and able to appreciate it. 

"So, did my 80s movies impress you?" He asked tiredly.

"Mmmm." Clarke hummed in agreement. "Star Wars is awesome."

"We'll have to go and see episode eight sometime." Bellamy suggested, blinking slowly. "It came out in cinema a week ago." 

"There are eight movies?" She asked incredulously, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him. "I thought there were three."

"There are three prequels." He waved his hand dismissively. "No one really likes to talk about them."

"Well I want to see them." Clarke decided, looking at him intently, her eyes wide and dark. "And, yeah, we should go and see the new one."

"Venturing in to the muggle-world for Star Wars." Bellamy noted, trying to keep his voice even. "A noble cause." He met her gaze, and watched as she swallowed, leaning towards him. 

 

Bellamy was completely still as she kissed him, his mind completely chaotic and unable to determine what he should do. He felt her start to pull away, clearly discouraged by his lack of response, and he managed to pull himself together enough to slide his hand in to her hair and deepen the kiss. She responded eagerly, winding her arms around his neck and her tongue running over his lips and teeth. Bellamy pulled her closer, biting down gently on her lower lip, tasting the mint tea she had been drinking. Clarke made a low moaning sound, and he smiled against her mouth. She pulled back just a little, planting soft, quick kisses on his lips and cheeks and jaw. 

"Clarke." He whispered, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes: green in the light with pupils blown wide.

"What?" She asked, her voice soft and husky. 

"I- I guess..." Bellamy struggled to put the words together. "Why?" Clarke looked at him, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Because I want to." She explained simply. "I've wanted to for a long time." He smiled, and then kissed the grin she returned. 

"Me too Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! x


End file.
